A business card is a type of vocational collateral bearing information concerning an individual or a company indicated on the business card. The business card may be exchanged when one individual meets another individual in the context of a face-to-face meeting. The business card may be printed with black text on a small white card and/or may include a visual marker (e.g., a logo of an organization).
A text on the business card may be printed in small and hard to read font sizes. Such constraints may adversely affect an individual's ability to recognize and/or recall information on the business card. For example, the individual may be in a meeting or on a conference call and may need to reference a phone and/or an email address of a contact in a timely fashion. This individual may pull out the business card of the contact but may have difficulties reading the phone number and/or the email address listed on the business card. Moreover, the individual may have to shuffle through a stack of business cards just to locate the relevant business card. Worse yet, the individual may have lost the business card of the contact or may have left the business card in a different article of clothing. As such, the individual may never form and/or fortify a relationship with the contact. As such, the individual's productivity may decline and the organization employing the individual may lose money because of a lost opportunity.